El Rey León
by El Curioso Escritor
Summary: Harry Potter a sus 200 años de edad no podía decir que tuvo la mejor de las vidas pero no lamentaba nada. Así que con satisfacción tomo su barita mágica y se la llevo a la cabeza con planes de terminar con su vida pero al parecer alguien tiene otros planes. De todas las cosas nunca pensó regresar en el tiempo... Pero quizás esta sea su siguiente gran aventura. Harem!


-El Rey León-

Harry Potter despertó alarmado y desorientado, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y su cuerpo adolorido como hace años no lo hacía. Sin embargo esto no pudo impedir que sus instintos, cuáles han sido agudizados por la guerra, se despertaran, lo primero que noto es que está sentado en un lugar frio y con un hedor espantoso como si hubiera dos ratas muertas a su lado en estado de descomposición. Llevo su mano a su nariz tratando de impedir que el mal olor penetrara pero rápidamente las alejo, soltó un jadeo de la sorpresa.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Sus manos se sentían más pequeñas y no tenían las arrugas que debería tener un hombre doscientos años como él. Abrió sus ojos cuales están cerrados por la fuerte migraña y nuevamente se sorprendió por todo lo que veía era solo borrones como si su vista no fuera buena cosa que debería ser imposible porque hace ciento ochenta años que no la necesitaba gracias a una poción que había encontrado en la biblioteca personal de Salazar Slytherin.

Si, algo no estaba bien.

"Que está pasando?" Dio otro jadeo de sorpresa, su voz fuerte y varonil había cambiado a como la de un adolecente. Todo estaba volviéndose muy extraño primero su manos ahora su voz, es como si fuera transformado en su forma de un adolecente pero eso sería imposible ya que son pocos los que tienen esa habilidad en estos tiempos. "Acaso he sido atrapado por mis enemigos?" Se pregunto mientras cerraba y abría sus manos. Tambaleantemente se puso de pies, no estaba encadenado, no tenia sellos de magia y no sentía ninguna presencia en la habitación, nadie y solo él.

Apenas podía ver donde estaba pero era suficiente como para distinguir una fuente de luz en una mesa, una lámpara eléctrica, no una mágica pero una muggle. Harry frunció el ceño.

Muggle.

"Esto confirma que no he sido secuestrado por mis enemigos, ellos nunca se ensuciarían las manos con estos tipos de cosas." Lentamente se acerco a la lámpara y para su suerte justo al lado de ella estaba unos lentes sospechosamente parecidos. Tomo los lentes y se los puso, ellos no estaban en las mejores condiciones pero lograban el trabajo, aun así no podía sacudir la sospecha de que había visto estos lentes antes. Viendo más de cerca la lámpara noto que era una versión muy vieja pero en buena condiciones era justamente como la que el...

Rápidamente miro a su alrededor con sus ojos bien abiertos tomando cada detalle.

Imposible.

"No." Susurro débilmente."No puede ser." Pero lo estaba viendo, el estaba en la segunda habitación de la casa de su tía, Petunia Dursleys antes Evans. No, tenía que ser una ilusión! El había matado a los Dursleys a sus veinticinco años cuando ya no soportaba el odio que llevaba dentro por causa de estar expuesto a la magia negra que voluntariamente comenzó a estudiar. A esa edad el ya no era el nuevo Lord de la Luz o el chico dorado de Dumbledore, el era Lord Potter-Black de la más noble y ancestral casa Potter y Black, el no podía permitir seguir pensando que solo existía la luz y la oscuridad, el debía cambiar y saber que en medio de esas dos existía un lado gris.

El necesitaba todos los conocimientos que le sean posibles, el debía estar preparado para todo tipo de situaciones porque ya no tenía a Ron para cubrirle la espalda, ni a Hermione para que le diga cómo hacer las cosas, ni Dumbledore para guiarle por su camino. El estaba solo y siendo olvidado, esperando el llegar de un nuevo Lord Oscuro.

Un Señor oscuro más poderoso que Voldemort.

En los años después de la muerte de Voldemort el mundo cambio de mal en peor, el al igual que muchos pensaron que con la muerte de Tom el mundo mágico comenzaría a cambiar pero eso fue un gran error, un mortífero error. Ellos fueron muy ingenuos al pensar que el mundo se centraba en Inglaterra y que los problemas solo eran haya pero estaban equivocados.

El mundo mágico es mucho más grande, y los adversarios más peligrosos.

Por los últimos cientos setenta y cinco años de su vida Harry combatió y venció a muchos magos oscuros no porque era su deber, tampoco porque tenía que proteger a su familia de algún mago vengador, mucho menos por alguna tonta profecía. No, el lo hizo porque el necesitaba, porque sin ello su vida no tendría sentido.

Pero su cuerpo y alma comenzaron a cansarse, las batallas comenzaron a perder su color y la adrenalina ya no era la misma, pronto ya no había magos que destruir y fue forzado excluirse a su vieja mansión dejando sus títulos a su descendencia de mujeres las cuales nunca amo. Entonces allí en su oscura y desolada mansión decidió quitarse la vida pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar la maldición su cuerpo cayó al suelo y todo se torno nubloso.

Ahora se encontraba en lo que parece el pasado, quizás...

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No debo elevar mis esperanza, primero debo verificar si estoy debajo de algún hechizo." Pensó el mago. Siguiendo esto cerro sus ojos y se centro en encontrar su núcleo mágico. Ver su propio núcleo mágico es una obra que pocos pueden lograr, se necesita una gran cantidad de concentración que solo la oclumancia podría dar, una arte difícil de dominar, sin embargo solo un maestro de esta rama de la magia puede lograr este nivel de concentración. Harry Potter paso largos años dominando esta arte hasta el punto de lograr una barreras imposibles de penetrar.

Así que no tardo mucho en encontrar su núcleo, su mente proyecto una esfera del tamaño de una bola de basquetbol. Harry se sorprendió porque esta era muy pequeña comparada con la que no hace unas horas poseía. La esfera brillaba de luz azul con unas líneas oscuras.

Unas líneas que no deberían estar ahí.

No había equivocación Harry James Potter Black había regresado al pasado. Cómo? No sabe, pero esto no será otro misterio para agregar en la lista de cosas extrañas que pasan en su vida. El tratara, no, el _encontrará _quien o que lo mando al pasado y cuáles eran sus intensiones. Por ahora planeara que hará con este nuevo suceso. El era un anciano y ha experimentado todo lo que la vida puede ofrecer, el fue y será el mago más fuerte de todos los tiempos, uno de los más ricos Lords del mundo y las mujeres incluso ahora están dispuestas a acostarse con él. El tenia todo.

Pero quizás esta sea su siguiente gran aventura.

Quizás en esta aventura el logre lo que nunca consiguió. Posiblemente el logre encontrar la felicidad que nunca logro alcanzar y que tanto merece. Quizás, por más loco que suene, esta sea su recompensa por todo lo soportado en su vida pasada. Todo lo sufrido y sacrificado por las personas que nunca se merecieron su misericordia y perdón. Si Harry Potter se merece esta segunda oportunidad.

Pero no será tan fácil.

Harry suspiro mientras masajeaba su cabeza. "Hay muchas cosas que debo de cambiar, bastantes decisiones que tomar." El ha pasado mayor parte de su vida pensando como serian las cosas si sus amigos no hubieran muerto. Aunque él nunca se arrepintió de nada de lo que hizo simplemente porque fue lo mejor y lo necesario, nunca evito pensar en las diferentes alternativas si hubiera tomado ciertas decisiones _cuando _debían de ser tomadas justamente después de la muerte Voldemort. Sin embargo el era solo un niño que aunque había pasado por muchas pruebas y dificultades no aceptaba la verdad del mundo aunque todo eso fue causa de las manipulaciones de Dumbledore quien simplemente hizo lo necesario. Harry no lo culpaba, enserio, el ha estado en su posición muchas veces y a tenido que sacrificar la felicidad de otros por el bienestar de muchos.

Sin embargo, Harry sintió que él podía haber hecho un mejor trabajo. El viejo fue un tonto en dejar malgastar todo su potencial, si tan solo hubiera intentado entrenarlo por unos meses la pelea contra los Mortíferos hubiera sido muy diferente. Pero Harry ya no lo necesita, el ha podido hacer lo que muchos han intentado pero nunca logrado.

Superar a los fundadores.

No en conocimiento porque Harry no era tan arrogante como en pensar que muchos de los conocimientos que existieron en aquellos tiempos no han sido destruidos. Pero Harry podía decir con exactitud que había logrado superar sus niveles mágicos por más de cien en la escala de Merlín.

No era un misterio que los fundadores tenían un porcentaje de ochocientos y Salazar Slytherin con ochocientos cincuenta siendo el más fuerte de los cuatro. Pocos han podido acercárseles, magos como Dumbledore, Voldemort, los Flames y media docena de magos oscuros siendo ellos los más notables. Ellos poseen un porcentaje de seiscientos y setecientos pero ninguno han logrado pasar la barrera de los setecientos cincuenta sin importar cuantos rituales oscuros hicieran simplemente sus núcleos no se podían expandir mas. Merlín sabe cuántos rituales Voldemort intento hacer!, afortunadamente todos fallidos.

Harry por otro lado llego a poseer un porcentaje de novecientos cincuenta siendo oficialmente el mago mas fuerte después de Merlín y Morgana quien era tan fuerte como Merlín. Claro Harry tubo la necesidad de hacer unos cuantos rituales para llegar ahí, pero era sorprendente que su núcleo pudiera expandirse tanto. Harry sabe que todo esto es gracias a Voldemort y a la parte de su alma que ahora mismo está tratando de combatir la del. Esta pelea forzó que su núcleo se expandiera tanto como para sostener dos almas en un cuerpo, uno con un núcleo bastante grande y otro con el porcentaje de ser igualmente de grande, después de todo la profecía si se había cumplido y Harry logro encontrar el poder que el señor oscuro desconoce.

Su propia alma.

En la teoría de Harry, Voldemort podría llegar ser un mago mucho más fuerte que Merlín si uniera su alma una vez más. Su núcleo hubiera sido forzado a crecer para poder evitar explotar y Voldemort se hubiera convertido en un dios literalmente. Por suerte Voldemort desconocía esto y Harry hará todo lo posible en que nunca lo conozca. Solo el debe conocer esto, ese es el motivo por el cual esta información está escondido en lo mas légano de su mente.

Sin perder tiempo Harry llevo su mano hacia su pecho. "Nivelus" Susurro un hechizo, pronto su mano brillo un poco y en el aire apareció un numero de color verde.

650

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en grande, a su edad su nivel de magia era de tan solo quinientos algo sorprendente para un chico de su edad. Harry siempre supo que el fue un chico poderoso comparado con los de su generación aunque su falta de confianza le impidió sacarlo a flote, lográndolo solo en situaciones de vida o muerte. Pero ahora era tan fuerte como Dumbledore y cuando se liberara de el alma en su cabeza superaría a Voldemort.

"Al parecer parte de mi magia del futuro se traslado a la del pasado." Era lógico que algunos rituales se hubieran transportado al pasado con él, rituales que se unen al alma del encantador. Harry movió su mano derecha y hechizo un pedazo de espejo que estaba en el suelo para convertirlo en un espejo tamaño cuerpo entero.

Si una cosa se podía decir con certeza es que Harry tenia buena memoria así que no le tardo en reconocer que había regresado a su casi trece años de edad, claro su cuerpo había sufrido grandes cambios como un aumento de tamaño considerable. Todo el mundo reconoce que Harry siempre ha sido de baja en estatura, algunos lo han confundido con alguien de menor edad y eso a Harry siempre le molesto pero gracias unos cuantos rituales prohibidos él logro alcanzar una estatura bastante alta. Por eso no le sorprendía ver que media cinco pies siete pulgadas un poco alto para su edad. Su cuerpo se ha rellenado un poco mas y ahora no parece como que el viento se lo llevaría en cualquier momento. Sus brazos tomaron forma, piernas se endurecieron y su abdomen se fortaleció.

Pero ciertamente los cambios más drásticos lo sufrió su rostro, desde pequeño se ha sabido que Harry Potter es la viva imagen de su padre, desde su mandíbula hasta la última punta de su pelo, Serverus Snape podía afirmarlo. Lo único que no llevaban en común son los ojos verdes cuales el heredo de su madre, Lily. En su pasado y bueno el futuro, Harry se sometió aun ritual para cambiar esto, el no odiaba parecer a su padre, quien fue muy apuesto y por lo tanto Harry también pero él quería tener más que unos ojos verdes de su madre. Lo que el ritual hacia es traer más rasgos de una parte de su ADN, en este caso su madre, mientras suprimía el otro. Así Harry logro dejar de ser una copia de su padre y convertirse en la mejor combinación de sus dos padres.

Ahora sus rasgos faciales eran más finos y delicados pero a la vez varonil, como todo un príncipe. Su pelo una vez nido de pagaros cambio a un suave y sedosa caballera larga que le llegaba hasta un poco más allá de sus hombros. Su orejas quedaron un poco puntiaguda pero no tanto como para pensar que tiene sangre de elfo en su cuerpo, aunque no están lejos de la verdad. El ritual si llevaba sangre de elfo pero uno diferente a los elfos domésticos o a los codiciosos elfos de gringotts, no, la sangre que Harry uso en su ritual es la de los elfos del bosque de Lothlórien. Elfos como en las historias con belleza anormal, pacíficos y poderosos. Harry los encontró en una de sus aventuras para vencer un mago oscuro de las isla mayores y decidieron que lo ayudarían en lo que sea pero tendría que mantener su existencia en secreto.

Harry sabe que cuando comience el nuevo año muchas personas preguntaran por su drástico cambio pero con una buena respuesta el lograra quitárselos del hombro, solo algunas personas como Snape y Dumbledore quedaran con duda pero en el mundo mágico todo es posible. "Tempus." Susurro y en el aire apareció...

6:00 AM Julio 8 del 1994

Bien! eso quiere decir que solo ha pasado dos semanas desde que termino el año escolar. Excelente Harry tiene muchas cosas que hacer.

Cosas que cambiara las riendas del destino y la opinión de muchos que pensaron que lo conocían.

...

Esto es solo una aprobadita para ver la reacción de los lectores.

Como ven esto es solo una introducción ya más adelante verán mas dialogo, acción, romance y drama.

Les advierto que Harry en esta historia es una persona mas fría, inteligente, sabio y oscuro. El vivió una larga vida llena de peligros y ha vivido todo lo que ella puede dar. Una de las cosas que molesta de algunas historia es que tienen un Harry del futuro quien ha vencido a todo mago oscuro pero cuando viaja al pasado al parecer ignoran todo esto o se inventan una estupidez para tratar de explicar algo ilógico. Aquí Harry es poderoso con mas experiencia que el mismo Dumbledore, quizás piensen que será aburrida y todo pero garantizo que hare todo lo posible para hacerla entretenible.

Así que tendremos un poderoso, sabio, y oscuro Harry del futuro. Espero que le guste.


End file.
